Holding onto a Thread Sequel to LIAS
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: This is the sequel to Living in a Secret. Eli's in a coma, and everyone's struggling to hold on.
1. Chapter 1

No POV

Adam Jensen, Blake Davis' ex-boyfriend came back to claim Blake as his own once again, and in a fit of rage, shot his current boyfriend Eli White in the head.

His parents got a call from a frantic Jake Ryan; that their son was in critical condition, barely holding onto life. Blake was given a moderate sedative, too hysterical to give an intelligible answer. He was also to be put under suicide watch if Eli died.

After calling Eli's parents, Jake took his girlfriend, Kimi Hill, home. He worried that her being under stress might harm their unborn babies' lives.

Eli went into emergency surgery, and was under the knife for seven hours, and was rushed into the ICU and put on multiple IVs, tubes and monitors. It was a success, but there was a severe chance for brain damage or death by infection.

When Blake woke up from the sedative, his heart was aching and he wanted to die. His whole world was gone, and it was all because of him, all because he had to love Eli and for Eli to love him.

Eli's father's POV

My son could die. He was shot. How could this have happened? He's just a kid, just a sixteen-year-old kid. I'm a wreck, so is his mother. That boyfriend of his, Blake, he's even worse. All he does is sit there next to Eli, holding his hand, refusing to eat or sleep or anything.

I tried a few times to persuade him to come and eat something with the rest of us, but he always says no, he's not hungry. I think I may have been too hard on the boy, thinking selfishly and not considering their point of view. I realize that mistake now, far too late to be of any use.

The cops told me that that boy Adam, Blake's ex-boyfriend was aiming for Blake, but Eli got in the way, always the protector. That kid has too soft a heart. I always told him to toughen up, but I guess he just tuned me out during those lectures.

I wonder sometimes if he's going to die, Eli, I mean, and what Blake will do if he does. Chances are, with the way he's been acting lately, he'll commit suicide in some way. Then we'll have to bury two teenage boys way before their time. I swear, if Eli makes it through this alive and okay, I'll never comment on his being gay ever again.

I just want my son back.

Blake's father's POV

So. My son got that stupid kid shot. Maybe he didn't pull the trigger, but he made that kid get shot by not breaking up with him when I stabbed him. It's not like I'd help him even if I was home. I'm currently in jail. So is my wife.

Whatever. He belongs in hell.

Blake's POV

Eli, come back to me. Come back and love me, be with me, stay with me. I want to hold you again, I want to make you mine and be inside you again. If you die, I die as well. That's a promise. Please come back. I can't live without you in my life.

I feel so guilty for letting this happen to you, for letting Adam do this to us. I had no idea he'd resort to attempting to commit murder. All I thought is he would try to tear us apart. Your parents are worrying; you know that, don't you? So am I. I love you so much, and maybe that's why it happened.

How can I ever forgive myself for what happened to you? You might die, my love. Your friends are worrying, too. Keep my love and use it as a revival for your life.

Revive and come back to me. Okay?

I love you.

I miss you.

Come back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake's POV

Hello Eli, how are you today? Hooked onto all these tubes and machines, the machines breathing for you, the heart monitor's beeping the only sign of life from you. Oh, not good? Me neither. I feel very strange here without you, school is over. That's good. I get to be by your side day by day. No one tells me to leave, they know I'm never gonna leave you…not until you wake up.

Kimi's bigger now, almost seven months. Her twins are due soon, she's tired all day long, Jake has to rub her feet to lower her ankle's swelling. He doesn't mind, though. He's becoming a very good daddy. You'd make fun of him because of how whipped he's become.

Your hands are soft and warm, and I stroke them all day, but you never squeeze back or anything, and it hurts me inside. I can't see your beautiful eyes, the life and spirit in them. Mine are dead, or so Jake tells me.

I've been writing letters to you, pretending your not here and you're simply somewhere you'd much rather be, Japan, Ireland, England, whatever. Want to hear one? They're really rather corny.

_To my beloved Eli,_

_How are you doing? I miss you so much, love, it's driving me crazy. I just want to meet you at the airport and have us run to each other like in those love stories. Can we do that? It would make me very happy, my dear._

_School's over. You lucky bastard, you didn't have to go to school for the last couple weeks. I envy you, you know? ^_^ _

_Jake's becoming Kimi's slave, did I tell you? I'm pretty sure I did. But it's still funny every time I repeat myself. You're such a sweetie. I dream about you every night, and I dream that you're telling me you love me and you and I do the dirty. ^_^ Hee, sorry I'm being so pervy. It's just our absence is causing me to…not be able to release…^_^_

_Ohh, your dad isn't much fun without you here. He never really was, but I think without you, I have no defense. Help me._

_Okay, love, I'm gonna stop writing before I cry. ^_^ My emotions are as unpredictable as Kimi's these days. _

_Miss you._

_Your one and only,_

_Blake. _

It's not very good, is it? I try and pretend you're not where you are. It sometimes works, but mostly, it doesn't.

Your mom has stopped trying to persuade me to come home and get some sleep, but I refuse to leave you. I sleep on the cot, instead, barely any sleep at that. I hold your hand day and night.

They tell me I have to drink and eat to survive, but I drink a little and eat even less. I don't need food to live, I need you, Eli.

Won't you wake up? It's been a month since the…the…the…accident. How could you take that bullet for _me_? I didn't deserve to be saved. If Adam wanted to kill me, then I should've shoved you aside. But no, I let you pretty much die for me.

How can I forgive myself for letting this happen? I can't. I slice my wrist open every day, watching the blood trickle down. Blood for blood. I'll keep doing this until I reach the same amount of blood loss as you, it's only fair.

I'll never stop hoping, believing, that you'll be okay, until our hearts stop beating.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later-Kimi's POV

"Hey there, cute boys, how're you doing?" I asked, my question directed towards Blake, since, well, Eli's been in a coma for like two months now. Blake isn't doing too well, either. As everyone knows, he's heartbroken and seriously depressed.

"…"

"Blake, you really shouldn't keep yourself cooped up in here all day. It isn't healthy." I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off.

"Don't tell me what to do. It's my fault for letting this happen to Eli. I was supposed to love and protect him, but I couldn't even do that. How can I leave him when he's like this?"

It surprised me, his words. They sounded almost angry, resentful. But who was he resentful towards? Me? No, I thought at first it might be Adam, but then I remembered what he's said. He'd said it was his fault this happened.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about all this. Eli's gonna be just fine, you'll see. His body just needs a little time to recover." He turned and I was stunned to see he'd been crying this whole time.

"I…I just d-don't know what to d-do without h-him…" He leaned his head against me and I put my arms around him, comforting him as any good friend would do.

"It'll be okay." But how could I convince him when I couldn't even convince myself?

Awhile later-Blake's POV

I finally got out of that room, the one that's been destroying me for weeks now. It doesn't feel any better, though. I hate this damn hospital. I didn't mind when _I _was the one in here, but Eli's a different story.

"Excuse me?" I look over and see a little boy in a bed, hooked up to machines and monitors, too. His head was bald and his whole face was gaunt and shadowed under his bright blue eyes. He seemed to be about seven, maybe eight. Polite, too.

I walk over and his face lights up in a smile, though his face is a pale, pasty color. "Yes?"

"Wanna be my friend? I don't have friends, and my momma doesn't come." I sat next to him, a little unsure if I should be sitting here.

"Why doesn't your mom come?"

"'Cause she doesn't wanna get sick, too. I got cancer, and she doesn't want it." I lifted my head, staring into the eyes of a small, lonely, vulnerable little boy, wise beyond his years.

"Okay. I'll be your friend. I need one, too."

"Why?" He placed his little, clammy hand on mine, stroking it a bit.

"Because the person I care about most in the world's here, too, because he's hurt and he won't wake up."

"Will he?" That threw me for a loop. Everyone had been having these doubts, even this kid who didn't know Eli thought this, too. But I'm ashamed to admit, I've been thinking this lately. Me! I'm ashamed.

"I…I don't know. I hope he will." The boy smiled, and said he hoped Eli would, too. He also said his name was Roxas. "Oh, my name's Blake."

"Blake…nice name!" He gave a thumbs-up and giggled; a bigger smile on his face.

"Oh, Roxas, did you make a friend?" A nurse came in, smiling a maternal smile.

"Yup! Blake!" He seemed so proud that I was his friend. It made me smile a bit, the first sign of one in a long time.

"Ah, we've met before. Hillary Bent, remember?"

"Oh, yes, you're…Eli's nurse." I said, my heart sinking at his name. "Any change?" Her smile disappeared, concern breaking through.

"No, I'm afraid not." Her face became pinched, like when they don't want to tell you bad news.

"Oh." I looked down into my lap, upset. I guess I always get my hopes up and then get crushed. It's happened so many times lately. But then a soft little hand patted my head.

"It's okay, he'll wake up. Just believe." Roxas said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Promise?" It seemed sort of childish. He linked our pinkies together, grinning.

"Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Blake's POV

I decided to go and visit Roxas again, since there was no change in Eli, and Roxas seemed so happy the other day.

A child sick in the hospital with no visitors is such an awful thing, especially when he's so positive and upbeat. I wish I had his attitude. So I went to his room and paused outside, seeing the nurse re-doing an IV and not wanting to interrupt. She saw and motioned with her hand that I could come in.

"Roxas, sweetie, your friend Blake is here." He opened his eyes, looking like a completely different child than yesterday. "He just had chemo a little while ago."

"Hey…" He moaned, giving a crooked smile.

"Hey, Roxas. How're you feeling?" He gave a weak laugh.

"Pretty good. You?"

"All right. I thought I'd stop by and see how you were feeling. I can come back when you feel a little better." He yawned, his tiny chest rising a little.

"Okay." He rolled onto his side, curling up in the fetal position.

"What kind does he have?" I asked the nurse when we got outside the door. I wondered briefly if it was wrong for me to ask, but I was curious.

"He has a tumor on his left lung, and we're trying to shrink it before we surgically remove it." She left to go do other things, and I was left at Roxas' doorway, watching the small boy sleep peacefully.

Kimi's POV

"Gah, indigestion again?!" I felt those same cramps in my lower abdomen, and rubbed them subconsciously. Jake chuckled from the counter, where he was making dinner.

"What did you eat this time?"

"Nothing! Not since lunch!" These twins are so sensitive to anything I eat lately. It was so annoying.

Jake paused, pondering something. But before he could say anything, I felt my butt get wet…REALLY wet. I squeaked, knowing now it wasn't indigestion I'd been feeling, but the beginning of labor pains.

"Jake…" I moaned, gripping the table, my hands shaking. "I-it's…t-t-time…" I whined, feeling very overwhelmed and vulnerable, scared, because whether I was ready or not, I was about to become a mother.

Blake's POV

My phone began to buzz in my pocket when me and Roxas were talking about school and likes and things. I flipped it open and Jake's urgent voice came shouting into my ear.

"Kimi's in labor! It's early, dude!" My eyes opened wide, and I opened and closed my mouth like a floundering fish.

"Oh, my god! Oh, jeez, now?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"What's wrong?" Roxas asked; small hand on my wrist.

"Well, I'm at the hospital anyway. Visiting a friend. I'll meet you here."

"Okay, thanks. Hey, man?"

"Yeah?" He sounded scared.

"I'm scared."

"I know, Jake, I know."

Kimi's POV

The pain is so bad. I can't bear this pain, it hurts so much. Man, little babies, can't you be a little gentler on Mommy? I'm trying my hardest, you know.

"You're eleven weeks early from full term. Nine for twins." The doctor said, not paying attention to my gasps of pain and fear, she only cared about the technical things.

"Jake…" I moaned out, reaching out towards him. He looked so scared, too. He grasped my hand, leaning down and kissing my forehead over and over, trying to keep his emotions in check, to be brave for me. "Jake, I love you."

"I love you, too, Kimi. You and our babies." The doctor stripped me of my clothes and gave me a hospital gown, rushing me into the delivery room; I didn't even get an epidural. This sucked.

They told me to push down, and I tried. I honestly tried, but what do you expect from a sixteen-year-old girl? It was so painful; I screamed and cried out in agonizing pain.

Jake held my hand, holding my head to him, tears streaming down his own face. Minute's passed, long, painful minutes. My screams could be heard from down the hall, I'm sure.

It hurt so much. But I'm sure it would be worth it. Then there was a extremely painful contraction and shove, and the doctor stepped back, a small little baby in his arms. It let out a cry, and Jake gave out his own little cry.

"It's a girl."

"Alexis…" Jake breathed, letting his hard shell he'd worn for his entire life crumble. He reached out and took his daughter in his arms, cradling her and holding her close. "So beautiful. She's so beautiful."

I smiled, but was overwhelmed by another contraction similar to the one that bore Alexis, and another cry pierced the air. My son, my little baby boy, Jasper.

Finally it was all over. My two little, beautiful babies were finally born and all mine.

A little while later—Kimi's POV

"Jasper Alexander…you're gonna be such a ladies' man." Jake laughed, holding his son, sitting on the foot of my bed. I held Alexis, watching her little fist open and close, feeling that warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest.

"They're so beautiful…"

"Yeah, and they're our children. We made them. I don't regret it, do you?"

"Never."

I'd never regret getting pregnant out of wedlock and having kids at sixteen. And neither would Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake's POV

"Is it over yet?" The familiar tug at my sleeve; Roxas was anxious to see the babies. I was, too. But he had a little brother at home, and an older sister.

"I don't know. Usually takes awhile." Oh, how to explain the birthing process to a little boy? I wasn't his parent, and I didn't feel like explaining such an uncomfortable subject.

Roxas giggled, fidgeting in his seat.

"Yep! My brother took a while, too! Two whole days!" I laughed, doubting it was really two full days. But, you never know.

"Oh, really?" He nodded eagerly. It's okay; he's just a little kid. Any kid would be excited.

"Hey! Blake! And…little dude…" Jake came out, smile plastered on his face, until he saw Roxas.

"This is my new friend, Roxas Fisher. He's staying here at the hospital, too. I met him a little while ago." I smiled sadly, thinking of my love lying in the hospital bed, forgotten.

"Oh, cool. Anyway, they're here. The babies are here." Jake laughed, a smile unfurling from ear to ear. Fatherhood seemed to be a happy thing, regardless of age. A glow seemed to come over him, one I'd never really seen on Jake Ryan before.

"Congrats." I smiled, feeling a little jealous he was so happy.

"Yay! Congradulations!" Roxas said, happily, throwing his arms above his head.

"Thanks. Kimi did really great without any pain meds. Oh, man," He sighed, running a hand through his reddish hair. It had gone back to its original color. "Wanna see them? They're so beautiful."

"Yeah, sure. You're real different. These kids and Kimi sure seemed to have turned you around for the better." I say, taking Roxas' hand, following Jake down the hall, who was obviously anxious to get back to his new family.

"Really? Heh, I guess so. They are all pretty cute." We reached a door; he opened it slightly, and stuck his head in. "Hey, Kim, you got some visitors." He opened it all the way, his voice taking on a soft tone.

Kimi was lying on the bed, holding a small bundle, which made soft, almost whimper-like noises. She smiled down at it, the rush of emotions every new mother experiences clearly showing upon her features.

The baby she was holding was so tiny, its fingers opening and closing, like a reflex. It had Jake's reddish hair and hazel eyes, barely opened. Kimi's pinkie finger was in its mouth, suckling sounds were audible.

"This is Alexis Mara. Lexie…this is your uncle Blake. Say hi, pretty girl." She took the infant's hand and waved it at me.

"Hey…" I said, offering the baby my finger, and she took it. Don't people always say babies have strong grips? Well, they do.

"And this," Jake said, gently lifting the other baby, presumably their son, from the plastic bassinet. This one had tufts of blond hair and blue eyes. I questioned this and Kimi confessed her original hair color was blond.

Roxas just stood at the doorway, being all quiet. Maybe he was scared.

"Oh? Who's that?" Kimi motioned with her head.

"This is my new friend. Roxas, this is Kimi."

"C-can…can I hold one?" Roxas asked shyly, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Of course, you cute little boy! Gosh, I've never seen a cuter boy!"

"Hey! What about me and Jasper?" Jake said, his eyebrows rising in mock outrage. But his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Oh, you're all cute." Kimi scooted over in her bed, allowing Roxas to eagerly climb up beside her, getting situated.

As soon as she placed Alexis in his arms, I could see why he'd been so excited to see the babies.

He'd wanted to feel like a brother again.

No POV

The eyelids that had long since been dormant, fluttered open, glancing around to see an empty room. No one. Not like he'd expected.

Where was everyone? Why did they not stay by his side?

Where was his love? Of all of the people he knew and cared about, why was his love not here? Where was he?

If he wasn't here, then…neither should he be here any longer. It wasn't right for him to stay here.

He would have to leave this place.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake's POV

"Aww, do I have to go back?" Roxas whined, as I brought him back for his next chemo session. He didn't like it and I didn't blame him. But he needs it to live.

"Yes, you do. You wanna stay alive for a long time, don't you?" He looked down, silent for a bit.

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, then, you know what you gotta do." I turned to leave, but a nurse in the doorway stopped me, her face concerned and a little scared. I wondered what was wrong.

"Are you Blake?"

"Yes…" No…Eli couldn't have died…no…no way.

"It's about your friend, Eli White." I stumbled back against Roxas' bed, my breathing coming quickly and shallowly.

"No, no…" I muttered, shaking my head, not daring to believe it.

"He's not in his room. He's not in the hospital." Wait, what? He's not…dead?

"He's…escaped?"

"We think he woke up, confused, and left because he didn't know what was going on." I didn't bear to listen anymore, I ran past her and out of the hospital, desperation and adrenaline running through my system.

Where could my beloved Eli gone to?

When he awoke, did he not see me and think I abandoned him? It's probably what did happen, and I felt so guilty for leaving him. True, it was what I was supposed to do, but my dedication to Eli and our relationship had faltered. I was supposed to be the one at the watch, like when he was with me.

And I had let him down.

Oh, Eli, please don't think I abandoned you! I would never do such a thing! Never. Never. Never.

Eli's POV-—^_^ Finally, Eli!

My feet hurt from walking so much, and my body aches from being inactive so much, but I can't stop myself. Blake left me alone in that damn hospital, to just…sit there like some kind of vegetable! How could he?!

I don't want to be-"ELI!!!"

My head turns and my throat chokes up, seeing my beloved yards away, his face tear-stained and his eyes puffy and red, like my own. We stood there, not daring to make a move, for fear of spooking the other. He took a step toward me, then another, and then…

Blake's POV

There he is! All I have to do is just run to him, that's it! Move faster, move! I run closer to him, seeing his eyes grow shocked, and finally I take him in my arms. I press my lips against his with all of the emotions I kept bottled up over the last month and a half, and to my surprise, he kisses me back. We must've looked like such a sight, two boys-one in a hospital robe and the other all wet from the rain-kissing and holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow.

It was such a long time since I had last held Eli in my arms, and it was so hard to stop kissing him and just hold him. But I did. He held onto my shirt with all the life he had in him, and I stroked his hair, happy that he hadn't run from me again, happy that we were alive, happy and well, both of us.

"Eli…I love you…so, so much. I never meant to leave you. I stayed most of the time, but…everyone tried to get me out, and I met a little boy with cancer, and Kimi had the twins, and…" His head snapped up, practically assaulting my lips with his own.

"I…know…" His voice was raspy from so much time of inactiveness, but it still sounded like his beautiful, beautiful voice.

I picked him up, holding him close and brought him back to the hospital, where he held onto my hand firmly, refusing to let it go. They watched him a little more closely, because of him escaping, even if he was confused. It didn't matter. He was given a clean bill of health.

A little bit later

"Hey, sweet boy, how are you feeling?" Kimi asked, coming into Eli's room with Jasper in her arms, squirming around like heck. Jake followed a couple of seconds later with Alexis, who, unlike her brother, was sound asleep.

"Pretty good, my head hurts." He said, rubbing the bandages around his head absent-mindedly.

"Understandable." I said, rubbing his hand with my thumb.

Kimi smiled, and we spent the rest of the afternoon, talking and ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the twins, and a lot of kisses between me and Eli. The long separation had made our passion only that much more sweet now.

I researched on the computer that where we lived, marriages between gays were allowed, as long as we didn't move anywhere else during our lifetime. Vacations were okay, just not re-locations. Maybe in the future, I'll propose or something like that. Maybe. If the fates are with me.

A few years later

"Hey love, how was your day?" I murmur to Blake, kissing the back of his neck, as I loosen the tie around my neck. He smiles and leans into me, hooking an arm around me, and sighs.

"Good, yours?"

"Ugh, work sucks. Man, why can't we be kids forever?" He laughed, returning to his laptop, typing a couple more words.

"Doesn't everyone wish that?"

"True. It's a good thing we have each other, huh?" I glance down at the golden band upon my finger, then over at the identical copy on Blake's finger.  
I love life and I love Blake, my soul mate. Nothing could make me happier than my life now. Nothing. Not even if we died together. We're alive and happily living together, as it should be. I'm sort of thankful to Adam, for shooting me like he did; he brought me closer to Blake.

Thanks, Adam, you're a real friend.


	7. Chapter 7

The Marriage!!!

*This takes place two and a half years after the end of Holding onto a Thread.*

Jake's POV

Okay, everything is set. I'm ready to do this, to propose to Kimi, my girlfriend of three-some years, mother of my two little kids, Jasper and Alexis. They look a lot like us, Alexis like me and Jasper like Kimi. But their personalities are totally like their mother's. Bubbly, happy-go-lucky, and sweet. Jasper loves to babble on and on, and Alexis never stops hugging everyone.

But I want to marry Kimi, make her my wife, and make it so we're always together as one, even though our children prove we already are. So, tonight, I'm gonna propose to her and hope-no, pray-she accepts.

I told Eli and Blake of my plans and they're overjoyed for us, happy that it's finally gonna be over and done with. Yeah, we're still as tight as ever. And yes, I got used to Eli being gay a long time ago, pretty much as soon as Blake's stabbing. And it meant so much that he was vigilant at Eli's side during his time of need.

I haven't told the kids about it, because I don't want it ruined. I love them with all of my being, but they are blabbermouths. Just like their mom. We have plenty of photos together, just us four. Plus a few of their "uncles".

Anyway, I planned on having Eli and Blake take the twins for the night, while I would woo Kimi with a candle-lit dinner, and of course, the ring. Can't have a proposal without one. And maybe, I'd get a little action because of that. Hopefully it doesn't lead to more twins. One set is enough for teenage parents.

"Hey, Jakey, why did the boys take the twins?" Kimi asked, leaning over the couch, her mind trying to figure out what was going on. Oh, what she doesn't know.

"Because I asked them to." She grew puzzled.

"Why?"

"Can't I spend one night alone with you?" She smiled, leaning down and kissing me upside down.

"I guess that's okay. But, jeez, tell me when someone takes the babies. Even if it's just Eli and Blake. I worry."

"I know, I know. Hey, how about I make you dinner? Sound good?"

"Okay, do I have to dress up for this particularly special dinner?" I do a double-take, afraid she found out.

"Special?"

"Yeah, the twins aren't here and you're making dinner. I dunno."

"Um, sure. Take your time."

"'Kay, kooky boy!" She bounds up the stairs, making sure to show off the figure she worked hard to get back. It was tough, or so she says.

Time to set up the proposal of a lifetime. This woman makes me work way too hard.

Kimi's POV

What the heck could Jake be planning? I have no idea, only a few sneaking suspicions. He's such a sneaky boy, which only makes me love him more for taking a long time to plan something this special and important.

"Come on down! All ready!" He calls, finally. He told me to stay up in our room while he got the finishing touches.

As I descend the stairs, I notice that our house is dim, save for a few flickering lights in the kitchen/dining room. I am floored when I see Jake standing at the table in an emo tux, candles flickering in a beautiful candle-lit dinner, the food smelling absolutely delicious. I'm so busy admiring the food; I neglect to see Jake go down on his right knee, holding open a little box. But when I do, oh, believe me, I was shocked and happy all at the same time.

"Kimberly Hill, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. I stayed by you all during the pregnancy and during the twins' birth, and I've been working hard to support you, give you a good life. I didn't really think the idea of us dating was so hot at first, I mean, we were best friends. If we broke up, that would make things way awkward.

"But we didn't. We survived everything together, with our beautiful kids. I'm on my knee, here and now, because I'm asking you to marry me. Be my wife and we can love each other forever. Will you marry me?" I put my hand to my mouth, tears running down my face, a smile slowly creeping up on me. He's looking a little concerned there, but it dissolves into a huge grin when I respond, "Yes. Yes, Jake, I'll definitely marry you."

He jumps up and kisses me hard, slamming us into a wall, and we unfortunately, forgot the beautiful dinner he'd made. We were too busy.

The boys and the twins were so happy we were getting married. And we were, too.

Wedding Day!—Kimi's POV

I look like such a girly girl in this dress, which is as simple as simple gets. But I still can't help but feel this is a little too over-the-top. It's my wedding day, though, six months after he proposed, here we are. Alexis is dressed in an adorable, poofy flower girl dress, her cute blond hair piled on her head in a hair-do I wouldn't choose for myself. Her reddish hair had turned into my natural blond a little while after she was born, but her features were still a spitting image of Jake.

Jasper was dressed in a little tux, his full little lips in a firm pout. He doesn't like wearing the tux, but Jake managed to convince him to be a good sport for Mommy, and he hasn't whined since. His blond hair is a mess, but I can't do anything to it without getting a, "No, Mommy!" Ah, well.

My hair is blond for my wedding, I decided this-more like forced-sometime ago, maybe, oh, last night! It's going to be down to my waist, not very many ornaments in it. A tiara, I suppose, and a veil, but nothing else. Simple brown sandals, nothing too classy.

Jake's going with a white tux, the other boys in the wedding in classic black.

"Kimi, hurry up! It's about time!" One of my bridesmaids-cousin-calls out to me from the door. I look into the mirror; take a deep breath and turn meet my soon-to-be husband.

Jake's POV

God, another monkey suit, and it's white. Jeez, all these years later and I'm _still _wearing a goddamn tux!! Argh! Calm down, Jake, this is what Kimi wants. This is all her.

The music begins to play and I smile when I see my little girl walk down the aisle, throwing the rose petals wherever, her blond hair shining from behind. The others come and go, blah, blah. Then my son came, pouting and stalking his way over to us. He passes Blake, and comes beside me.

"I don't like dis, Daddy." Everyone laughs, and I gently move him towards his proper position. Kimi and her parents reconciled, and when the music plays, is walked down the aisle on her father's arm, looking like a beautiful angel sent from heaven. Thanks, God, I owe you one.

When they reach the altar, the priest asks who gives this woman to this man and Kimi's dad places her hand in mine, symbolizing that she was now mine. We turned towards the priest, hands tightly clasped. Our vows are read, and we repeat them, looking at the other while doing so. Our rings are placed onto each other's fingers, and this is the moment I've been waiting for a long time.

"Do you, Jakob Ryan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I say without hesitation.

"And do you, Kimberly Hill, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She smiles, tears overflowing, sliding down her cheeks.

"I do."

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I smirk. "Don't mind if I do." And I take her in my arms and kiss her as hard and full of passion as I can, hearing the squeals and applause of the audience. Alexis and Jasper break free and run up to us, hugging our legs.

"I now introduce to you for the first time, the Ryan's." The priest introduces us all, as a family, which is what we are now, and always will be.


End file.
